


时间领主中毒的处理方法

by lifetree



Series: Tricky Situations [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Other, PWP, Rough Sex, bottom!11
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifetree/pseuds/lifetree
Summary: 10/11 PWP 一辆简单粗暴搞11的人外车
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/Tenth Doctor
Series: Tricky Situations [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746568
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	时间领主中毒的处理方法

“那么，这次你又给我准备了什么呢！”  
11兴致勃勃地从tardis的控制台上跑下来，拉开木门，看见门外的另一台蓝色警亭，又关了回去。“你怎么回事，老姑娘？”他反手压着门，就像有什么东西会从外面冲进来一样。“你最近开的玩笑也太多了，虽然我不是说……”  
然而tardis并没有像往常一样闪着愉悦的光；中心柱焦虑地变换着颜色，引擎也发出不安的低沉震动。“噢……所以不是玩笑，”11的表情开始严肃，“我遇到了什么大麻烦吗？严重得要跨入自己的时间线……？”  
tardis仍然焦急地闪动着，就差没在门口给他投影一个巨大的箭头指向对面。好吧，他深吸一口气，看看我到底遇上了什么事情吧。  
他绝对没有在推开另一个tardis门的时候小声说Geronimo；但是进门之后着实吓到他了。他一眼就认出了内部的装潢，珊瑚立柱之类的，正属于他的上一任重生；但如今它们都以一种诡异的方式蠕动着，角度极其古怪，盯着看甚至会令人头晕。原本温暖的橙黄色灯光发着病态的绿，还时不时露出菌斑状的黑点。控制台的形状仿佛属于另外一个维度，而时光锥在里面用无法理解的轨道来回运动着。他认得这样的形态；这是tardis在伽里弗雷的外观，时间领主只在高维形态下使用。他通常不会变回高维形态，在各种方面都太麻烦了，但如果tardis已经成了这样，那十有八九意味着……  
11低头，看见一条几乎被扯断的领带歪歪斜斜地挂在摇杆上。然后是破碎的棕色条纹西装碎片，一路延伸进走廊深处。他捡起花纹领带，小心翼翼地沿着遗落的布料前进，感觉自己就像被面包屑骗进糖果屋圈套的小女孩。他甩了甩头试图甩掉这个愚蠢的联想，却甩不掉胃里拧成一团死结的强烈不安。高维形态的时间领主可以非常危险，哪怕是他自己；而且他也不知道自己是否是被药物或其他原因诱导进入了这个状态，也许他神智并不清醒。  
衣物碎片最终消失在一扇门前。“hello？10？”他小声地呼唤着，“你在里面吗？是我，11，我是来帮助你的……我要推门进来了，可以吗？”  
没人回应，但他模糊地听见物体移动的声音，同时脑海里突然爆发出一阵强烈的情绪，但太过模糊无法分辨出到底是什么；除此之外还掺杂着痛苦、困惑与排斥，他不得不扶住门框稳定自己。  
“没事了，没事了，”他尽量把自己的情绪投射给10，然后调整呼吸，用音速起子极其缓慢地打开了门。房间里一片漆黑，连刚才移动的声音都消失了；他试探地走进了几步，门却在他身后猝然关闭，而他被猛地摔在了地上。  
他被突如其来的攻击砸晕了一会，再反应过来时已经占了下风，更别提四肢本来就难以抵抗高维形态流动而坚硬的复杂触须，他很快就被压制在地面上动弹不得。10用几根细长的触须把他五花大绑，它们缠绕着绞紧，深深勒进手腕与脚踝处的皮肤，躯干威胁性地压近，从某一处发声器官传来愤怒的嘶吼。这时11的眼睛才慢慢适应黑暗，看清了10的状态；本该是明橙色的液态皮肤染着一块一块令人不适的紫青，其他触手在身体周围痛苦地扭曲着，肢节处的外骨骼在地面上刮擦出交错的痕迹。他的视觉器官一片浑浊，11才意识到他看不见，很可能听觉也被严重影响了；难怪他表现得如此有攻击性，就像一只受伤的动物一样。“10？你能……你能听见我吗？”11在被捆绑的姿势下扭动着，试图通过接触更多皮肤来建立心灵感应的桥梁。10在感应中传来一阵阵模糊的钝痛，就好像他在尽全力阻止某些感受的传递。“如果你觉得难受，不用忍着，至少对我不用……我就是你，记得吗？”  
10挣扎了一会，最后在他的安抚下慢慢放松解开了触须的缠绕，但仍然不愿将情绪传输给他。11小心翼翼地抬起双手，伸出食指中指贴近流动的躯干，先轻触了一下作为询问；10颤抖了一下，但并没有拒绝。  
他抚上10眼睛附近的皮肤，然后终于明白10为什么要如此克制。他看到的只是10控制不住的一部分，但已经足够让他感到害怕；欲望，过于浓稠汹涌的欲望朝他席卷而来，血红原始的占有欲、控制欲和性欲几乎将他淹没。大脑里的警铃尖啸着向他发出警告，最后他大喘着气摔回地面断开了连接，而10呜咽了一声在角落缩成一团，缩起来的触手在勉强压制的欲望中不断抽搐。  
事情比他想象的严重。他应该尽快给10做一个完整的检查，但10现在的状态大概去不了任何地方，他需要把医疗室搬过来。他在脑海里快速过了一遍可能需要的器材，然后在10蜷缩的角落旁边蹲下。“再忍耐一下，好吗？我去医疗室拿一些东西，马上回来……”  
但10显然没能正确理解他的意思；他发觉11走向门口时，全身僵硬了一瞬，然后突然所有触手一起弹出将他拉离房门。11试图解释，但以为他要离开的10已经彻底陷入慌乱，每一只触手都死死地勒着他不肯松开，就像溺水的人抱着一块救命的浮木。他的“离开”成为了击溃10防线的最后一根稻草，他几乎能听见自制力的堤坝轰然倒塌的声音。10身上辐射出的毫无保留、失去控制的欲望让他四肢发软，而触手上突然出现的细小尖刺在他能说出“别动领结”之前就高效地将他的衣服撕成了碎片。他大概知道这件事正在朝着错误的方向一路狂飙，但脑子就像闷在水下一样迟钝地难以做出任何反应。爬上他大腿的触手与节肢骨骼的动作直白而不加任何掩饰，几乎算得上粗暴地来回抚摸敏感的内侧皮肤，很快那里就泛起了一层淡淡的红色；另外一些旋转着绞上小腿，圆滑的触手末端时不时顶进膝盖窝。一只尤其粗大的触手在缠上他腰间的时候长出了两排吸盘，紧紧吸附着皮肤一直蠕动向上直到缠上脖颈，在他身上留下一串圆形的红色印记。吸盘在他的脖子上玩够了之后转而关注他的乳头，一下一下认真地吸吮，就像他真的能分泌乳汁一样。昏昏沉沉的快感中他感觉双腿正在被打开，他努力睁开眼睛，却发现一只小臂粗的黑色触手正着急迫地抵上后穴。  
“等……等一下……10……”他慌张地求助，但发着颤的声音并没有半点说服力，只有躯干分出了一只小突起，轻轻拍了拍他的脸颊算是安慰。“等一下……太快——”语句在半途转为一声尖叫，一节触手在没有扩张也没有任何润滑的情况下硬生生地挤进了他的体内。剧烈的疼痛使他无法呼吸，手臂无意识地挥舞，又被许许多多的触须抓住牢牢固定在头顶，腿也被钳制在大开的角度；而10甚至没有给他喘息适应的时间，尝到甜头之后不断深入他的身体，然后就开始粗暴地抽插。下体撕裂般的痛楚压过了其他一切细小的快感，他甚至没有能力告诉10让他停下来，他能做的只有呼吸和尖叫，连呼吸都很艰难。他也并不清楚10听不听得见，他只是实在无法控制自己。他在疼痛中完全失去了时间的概念，可能过去了几十秒，也可能过去了几年，他惊讶于他的嗓子还没有彻底废掉，或者他还没有痛到失去意识。也许是他的痛苦强烈到了不刻意投射也能被感知的程度，10慢慢地停下了动作，触手从红肿的后穴里退了出来。他仿佛才清醒到意识自己做了什么，触电般收回了所有分支，只留下几只托着他放到了床上。随后所有触感一同远离了他，他平瘫在床上，喘着气等待最后一点酸痛也转变成麻木，然后才把自己慢慢撑到坐姿。10又缩回了一小团，在离他最远的位置把自己缩到最小的体积，颤抖得却比刚才剧烈几倍；触手蜷曲缠绕在一起几乎要互相绞断，尖锐的外骨骼划破自己的皮肤，甚至还试图扎进更深处。他几乎瞬间就把刚才的疼痛抛在了脑后，凑近了一点，才意识到他正在哭。  
“没关系，我知道你也很难受……”他用沙哑的嗓音说，伸手想摸摸他暗橙色的触手。其中的几只渴求地迎上他的掌心，却在即将相触的最后几厘米处停下，扭动着却不敢再近半分了。于是他主动消除了这段距离，在凉爽光滑的橙色皮肤上激起一圈涟漪。10开始还瑟缩了一下，最终还是屈从于本能缠绕上五指与手腕，紧绷着的躯体慢慢放松成软乎乎的一滩，就像一声满意的叹息；软软的触手难过而充满歉意地挤压着他的手心和手背。他叹了一口气，“慢一点，好吗？给我一点时间适应……我很久没有做过这个了。”  
10似懂非懂地点了点头。触手开始重新爬上他的身体，但这次要温柔得多；温柔地抚摸他的敏感带，还有刚才让他昏昏沉沉的位置。他的身体很快自发作出了反应，在覆盖全身的爱抚下断断续续地喘息着，汗水也开始沾湿额头的发丝。10这次耐心地玩弄了他足够久，直到他乳头连带着胸口被揉捏得又红又肿，前液滴落在小腹上又被抹开，满脸都是刺激之下流出的泪水，两只较细的触手才小心地伸向后穴，在边缘轻轻按压着；于是他决定掌握主动权，把那两只触手拉到了嘴边，然后含了起来。10愣住了，触手一时之间都不知道该如何动作；他得寸进尺地舔着圆润的末梢，还含得更深了一点。很快本能开始接管，两根触手把这当成了邀请肆无忌惮地卷住他的舌头，而他大张着嘴承受它们调皮的动作，尽可能地用唾液润湿。完全湿润后细小触手有些不舍地离开了他的口腔，但马上滑向了后穴；在唾液的润滑下很容易就伸进了一只，另一只随后也挤了进来，开始扩张紧致的小穴。肠道刚经历粗暴对待不久，又一次被撑开还是传来一阵酸痛，他忍不住哼哼了几声；10歉意地放慢了速度，同时加倍卖力地刺激他腰上和大腿内侧的敏感皮肤转移注意力。酸痛渐渐消退，变成一种蠕动着的奇异酥麻感，而10在这时找到了他体内的那个开启快感的开关。身体不受控制地在强烈快感中弹起，发出的呻吟声让他满脸通红；两只触手反而故意来回按压那一点，满意地看着他被愉悦的浪潮吞没。迷乱之中他感觉什么抵上了他的嘴唇，他不假思索地张开了嘴，等到庞然大物入侵口腔时才发现是刚才的黑色器官。他卖力地用唾液包裹着它，一点点地润湿更多长度，直到顶端堵塞气管自动触发了旁路呼吸系统；不需要再流通空气的喉咙变成了另外一个可以被操弄的湿热通道，黑色的粗壮触手在其中来回滑动搅出淫迷的水声，在他裸露的脖子上顶出一个弧度。  
黑色触手也从他嘴里退出的时候他已经被完全准备好了，从上到下一片湿黏，大脑被愉悦与欲望裹挟着无法思考，只能承受所有带给他的无尽快感。尽职扩张的两只触须都只留了一小段在他身体里，它们撑开穴口让他吞下黑色触手的头部，随后撤出来缠上他挺立的阴茎。他难耐地喘息着，即使经过了润滑与许久的扩张，这个粗细仍然让他难以承受，就像身体在被第一次打开；这时10托起了他的上身，让他看着后穴在一下一下的收缩中缓慢吃进触手长度的样子，白皙发红的皮肤显得蠕动着的黑色触手尺寸更加惊人。他在强烈的视觉刺激下暂时忘记了体内的不适感，甚至还着迷地碰了碰被撑开的穴口，引来几只触须模仿他的动作。  
后穴慢慢适应了黑色触手的尺寸，10终于忍耐不住开始动了起来，一开始是轻微的碾磨，后来逐渐加大幅度和力度；他原本的身体无论再怎么扩张都无法承受如此剧烈的性爱，但在10的同化影响下，进化得过分完善的躯体也开始主动向适应高维形态交合的结构转变。先是后穴里涌出一股热流，接着肠道变得更有弹性，更能容纳触手高强度的撞击；他甚至能朦胧地感觉到内脏器官在身体中改变位置让出更多空间，而10的触手甚至还在他的身体里随着器官的挤压一起搅弄。每一处变化都让快感变得更加强烈，让被侵入的不适变得更加微弱。他的身体已经自我改造得完全适合这样异物的入侵，触手开始流畅地整根抽插；但10似乎认为他的身体还能再推到一个边缘，一只坚硬的节肢外骨骼开始融入黑色触手内部，被包裹着带入体内。增加的体积让触手又胀大了一圈，同时骨骼开始伸展、变形，在触手表面形成无数突起，随着每一次动作刮擦刚改造后布满神经末梢的肠壁，精准地顶在他的敏感点上。  
他已经没力气再对自己沾满情欲的呻吟面红耳赤，每一次呼吸都是一次嘶哑的请求；但那两只细小的触手一只紧紧掐在阴茎根部，另一只伸进尿道，无限地积累灭顶的快感却不让他释放。他不知道自己在失去理智的边缘被操弄了多久，直到触手的节奏终于开始不稳，10松开了他的阴茎，所有肢体紧紧地裹着他，把浓稠的液体灌进了他的体内。他几乎是在同一时刻瞬间高潮了，所有炽热猛烈的快感一同在他的中枢神经里炸开，酥麻感从头顶一直蔓延到脚尖。  
然后他就失去了意识。  
\---  
他再醒过来的时候仍然躺在床上，但是身上多了一层被子；床单和他显然都被清理过，但他全身的酸痛仍然提醒着刚才发生过的事情。10已经恢复正常形态穿戴整齐，略显不安地坐在床边的椅子上，看见他醒了之后显得更加不安。  
“啊，你醒了……你想喝点水吗？我很抱歉，我实在不应该……”  
“别再……这么……干了……”  
他只来得及说完一句，就又陷入了疲惫的昏睡，没能看见10的脸上和耳朵尖突然窜上的红晕。


End file.
